


That would be enough - my sides LAMP

by tinajbee



Series: Hamilton inspired [1]
Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Also I’m in it, F/F, First time posting lol, I have no idea what I’m doing, I’m using ocs soo... ye, Oh! They’re married cause why not, also this is a song fic, idk what else, im using a Hamilton song too, the ocs are my version of the sides, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinajbee/pseuds/tinajbee
Summary: I wanted to make an animatic but I don’t have an attention span so,,, ye. Originally posted on my Wattpad. I’m Tinajbee so check me out if you want.Basically it’s about Patty (morality) singing to the others after a fight. It’s better than it sounds I promise





	That would be enough - my sides LAMP

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! My name Tina and this is my first one shot for this fandom!! It involves my sides So ye! Also, the song is That Would be Enough from the Hamilton mixtape!

A bit of backstory before the song begins: The sides had gotten into a fight, thus effectively keeping Tina up even later than she usually does. Patty was in the real world to both calm Tina down enough to sleep and to get a breath of fresh air. Tina had asked for her to sing something so she put her phone on shuffle and sung that. This one just so happened to be a Hamilton Mixtape song

"Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now. Look around look around." Patty sang while stroking the teenagers hair "Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now look around, look around"

At this point the others had risen up, calmer and ready to apologize. Little did they know that Patty had already forgiven them. Patty had also noticed them but chose to wait until Tina had fallen asleep to talk with them.

"Look at where we are, look at where we started. The fact that you're alive is a miracle. Just stay alive, that would be enough." Tina had fallen asleep at this point, but Patty continued anyways. What?! It's a good song! Plus, this is a song fic so I kinda have to.

"And if this child" she turns the others. "Shares a fraction of your smile" that was directed towards Anx. "Or fragment of your mind" now towards Athena "look out world that would be enough" Patty turns to Calliope " I don't pretend to know, the challenges you're facing. The worlds you keep erasing and creating in your mind" she turns to all of them " I know who I married, so long as you come home at the end of the day, that would be enough" she held out the ring that was on her ring finger. It had a rose gold band and a diamond that just so happened to be her favorite color (pastel pink).

"We don't need money, we don't need a legacy, if I can grant you peace of mind, if you could let me inside of your hearts, oh let me apart of the narrative, in the story they will write someday ( **hah** ), let this moment be the first chapter where you decide to stay"

Now Patty was getting pretty tired since it's like 6 am (thank the gods that Tina's parents couldn't see or hear them), so she sent a look to the others that meant to follow her to the main living room.

They sunk down and now it was the others turn to sing to Patty. "And I would be enough" that was Callie, surprisingly _not_ in her princess style voice. The others were either setting up the bed they kept for these kinds of situations or keeping Patty from falling since she's half asleep.

Once the bed was set up and they were cuddling on it Anx continued the song "and this could be enough, this would be enough" then Athena in what's her equivalent of Logan's singing-about-Crofters voice " I would be enough, and this could be enough"

They skipped to the end of the song, partly because it is a little too loud and partly because all of them were close to sleeping "So look around look around, at how lucky we are to be alive right now. Look around, look around. Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now. Look around look around." That was all of them

"Babies" Anx sang

"Darlings" then Calliope and Athena

"Oooh" finished Patty

**The en- Bonus: the next day**

"Hey, we're sorry about last night" apologised Calliope softly since Athena and Anx were too tired to function right now, just like every morning.

"It's fine sweetie. I already forgave y'all (lmao if I stopped here it would've been 669 words) last night, before we sang the song"

"Thanks buttercup"

"You're welcome sugar"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Make sure to check out my wattpad! It's Tinajbee


End file.
